Melted Language
by 54thTrial
Summary: Gibson could feel the words melt down his spine. Gibson/Antauri Slash


_**Warning: **_**This story has slash (boyxboy), if this offends you then please hit the back button. :)**

* * *

><p>Gibson could feel the words melt down his spine, his stomach churning and his heart beating a few beats faster. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and licked his dry lips as he watched those words of melted chocolate fall from that perfect mouth. A tremor ran through his hands tightly clenched around the book that gave him the reason for being in his second-in-command's doorway, awe-struck.<p>

The scientist did not know how long he stood there, slack jawed and eyes wide, until Antauri looked up from his personal computer. The silver monkey looked surprised to see Gibson, but the surprise was quickly replaced with a warm smile.

"Oh," He started, his deep voice sending a distinct shock through Gibson's circuits. "I did not see you there, Gibson. Do you need something?"

It took a few moments for the blue monkey's mind to reboot to its proper settings before he could speak. "Ah…I apologize for interrupting you." He stepped into the room, presenting the book to the silver monkey. "I just wanted to return this to you."

Antauri's smile grew and a flicker of light seemed to spark in his blue orbs. "Did you enjoy it?"

"It was quite interesting and I found it fascinating how the author conveyed his thoughts in such a strong, but passive matter." Gibson mentally congratulated himself for being able to speak normally despite his heart pounding in his ears.

The blue eyed simian seemed to beam from Gibson's comment. "Indeed, I enjoyed his wording and structure as well." He set aside his screen and turned his body towards Gibson, giving him his full attention. "How did you feel about the story?"

Gibson had to smile. "Well, romance is not really my area, but I felt like it was handled in a mature and realistic way."

"It's a fantasy, Gibson." Antauri corrected with a light, easy tone.

Gibson looked away with thought before he chose to sit in front of his teammate. "Perhaps, but the romance of the lead character and his companion seemed to be a major factor of the story as well."

Antauri stared for a long moment before speaking: "Which companion?"

"What do you mean which?" Gibson asked with confusion. "Was there not only one?"

"Are you referring to the gypsy? She was a great deal of help to him, but I did not see much of a connection between them."

Gibson looked a bit flustered and fidgeted a bit. "No…actually, I was referring to the doctor…"

The room grew quiet and the blue simian started to worry that he said something wrong. He could not look at Antauri, but he forced himself to just to see his reaction. Antauri looked deep in thought and he wondered how long the silence would last.

"Ah…" Something clicked in his mind. "I see what you mean. The doctor did seem to have a deeply rooted infatuation with the lead."

The scientist gave a mental sigh of relief. "Indeed. He was very willing to do just about anything for his companion and his love did seem strong throughout the story."

Antauri nodded with agreement, smiling as he looked into Gibson's dark eyes. "It is interesting that you picked up on that."

"Pardon?"

"You said yourself that you are not one for romance, but yet you were able to decipher the doctor's inner feelings. That is quite remarkable." Antauri explained looking thoroughly impressed.

Gibson had to look away in fear of bursting into flames due to the radiance of Antauri's compliment. "No…I would not say I am remarkable…It was just something I happened to notice…"

Antauri let out a deep, soft chuckle which, if Gibson had been standing, would have made him weak in the knees. He wished he could hear Antauri laugh every moment of every day.

He had not realized that he had been staring, but Antauri did not seem to mind as he stared back.

The scientist noticed his action and broke the eye contact with a cough. "Yes…by the way, what language were you speaking?"

The other's head tilted slightly, his mind analyzing the question. "Language?"

"Yes," Gibson leaned forward slightly. "When I came in, you were talking to yourself in a different language. It was…" _Smooth, flawless, romantic._

_Like you._

"Ah," Antauri mouthed as the event came back to his mind. "Yes, I know what you're referring to." He actually looked a bit embarrassed and his fingers lightly touched his cheek self-consciously. "You heard that…?"

"Yes, I did." Gibson smiled lightly; glad to know that even the Great Antauri could be embarrassed about something so silly. "Does it bother you that I heard?"

"A bit," Antauri admitted, but chuckled. "But I suppose you were bound to find out that I talk to myself when I work. It is a bit embarrassing."

_I think it's quite charming,_ Gibson thought to himself. "No need to be embarrassed, I find myself talking to air molecules when I'm deep in my experiments."

A genuine laugh fell from the silver simian's lips and Gibson figured that he could faint right then and there. "I feel better knowing that I'm not alone on that matter!" He said humorously. "I do not know the name of the language I was speaking. It is just something that I have always known and have always reduced to when I am deep in thought or frustrated."

Gibson nodded slightly. "I see. Well, it is quite a beautiful language; you probably learned it during our days with the Alchemist."

Antauri smiled. "Yes, I believe so, too."

The blue simian returned the smile and fiddled with the book in his hands. "I would…like to hear more of it." A puzzled expression crossed the silver monkey's face and Gibson could only look down shyly. "Only if you are comfortable with it of course…" He could feel his cheeks heat up and he hoped Antauri would not notice the reason behind his request.

There was a long pause and Gibson worried that he may have offended his second-in-command somehow, but before he could take back his request, Antauri's deep voice filled the room. It was calm and rolled off the walls, twisting like a river. Gibson shut his mouth instantly and stared wide eyed at the other, watching the words fall gracefully from his lips. It sent a warm heat through every part of his being and he did not realize that he had held his breath. Antauri watched the scientist as he spoke and purposefully put emphasis on certain words to sensationalize the movement of his mouth. He had Gibson hypnotized and they both did not realize that they were leaning towards each other, attracted by some invisible force.

Gibson was getting close enough to feel Antauri's hot breath against his lips and it only made his head spin more. He could not think, he could only follow his instinct and his instinct told him to claim this beautiful sound. Antauri's string of words was cut off by a soft gasp and his eyes slid close as their mouths melded together. Gibson's lips tingled from how soft his silver monkey's lips were and they moved together sensually, embracing the heat and the electricity.

Eventually, they parted for air and they just stared into each other's eyes panting softly. Antauri's lips twisted into a smirk and Gibson's mind came rushing back to him. "I suppose the doctor really does love the lead." Antauri said quietly.

Gibson felt a wave of embarrassment crash into his body and he knew that Antauri would never let this go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This was an unfinished story that had been sitting on my laptop so I decided finish it. :) I didn't really know how to end it, so it's a bit odd, but hopefully it's still a decent story :3**_

_**I like to believe that Antauri and Gibson know multiple languages :) And yes, I believe Gibson has a language kink. :3**_

_**Enjoy!**_


End file.
